It is well known to utilize electric switching devices for controlling the application of a power source to a circuit. Typically, such switching devices are operated when the system incorporating the switching device is operating and power is present at the switching terminals. When the applied voltage is of high magnitude, the switching device must be designed to prevent arcing and its damaging effects. Consequently, many elaborate schemes have been developed to ensure that destructive arcing does not occur when contact is broken or made at a switching terminal. However, when placed in environments that require switching only when power is removed from the terminals, these prior art switching devices are needlessly complex and expensive, and thus are totally inappropriate. If these environments are in highly competitive commercial markets where price is a crucial factor, the manufacturing cost of the switching device is a very important consideration.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a simplified switching device for use in a high-voltage environment that does not require switching to occur while power is applied.